1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrubbing pads and more particularly pertains to a new pumice scrubbing pad for removing rough and dead skin from feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scrubbing pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, scrubbing pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art scrubbing pads include U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,306; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,552; U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,881; U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,911; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,627.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pumice scrubbing pad. The inventive device includes a plurality of filaments which are aggregated to form a pad member having spaces therein. Provided on the outer surface of the filaments is a scrubbing coating. The scrubbing coating includes a plurality scrubbing particles, a soap, a skin moisturizing agent, a fragrance, and a binder which couples the scrubbing coating to the outer surfaces of the filaments.
In these respects, the pumice scrubbing pad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing rough and dead skin from feet.